Where Past Is Future and Future Is Past
by TheKnightReaper
Summary: London 2019. A seemingly ordinary afternoon becomes anything but when a Future Anomaly brings with it the younger version of the ARC's team leader- who ends up meeting said leaders 7 year old daughter at the end of the school week. Post-series. First story in 'Breaking Dawn' series.


**Title:** Where Past Is Future, and Future Is Past  
**Author**: Riordan Hawk  
**Series**: Breaking Dawn  
**Summary:** London 2019. A seemingly ordinary afternoon becomes anything but when a Future Anomaly brings with it the younger version of the ARC's team leader- who ends up meeting said leaders 7 year old daughter at the end of the school for the week.

* * *

**Author's Note (1)**:

Hello and welcome to this new Primeval story. I have to give special thanks to **Asheryve** for helping me bounce the idea for this story around; I've finally found the muse to write it :)

You may recognize a few characters in this story, as I've written for this fandom under the name _**Athar Riordan**_ - with stories such as '_A Life Unexpected_' and '_Words of Innocence_'. This will be an AU to those stories in the sense that I will only be borrowing Charlotte Anderson primarily for the purposes of this new series.

It's been a while since I've written a Primeval story, so I may be a little rusty - but there are two one shots associated with this new verse that I wrote last year that I will be posting upon this particular story's completion.

Anyway, on with the first chapter..

* * *

**Chapter One: Where Am I?**

* * *

The wooded area of the inner city park was deserted. Around a small clearing, the trees stood silent while birdsong could be heard from high above and a distance away on the other side of the park. The tree's around the small clearing created a glade; which helped to filter the sunlight that shone down over the city with their blanket of green leaves- which gave the area below a mysterious glow.

However, this serene peace was about to be disrupted as a golden, glowing ball of light materialised in the dusky clearing, before beginning to spin wildly a foot or two above the ground. After a few moments, a sound – similar to that of glass shattering – screamed out of the light before the light itself appeared to 'shatter', and burst outward into the area. The event had taken only seconds, and apart from the dancing lights of this new manifestation, silence once again fell on the clearing. But this was not set to last for long.

The event horizon of the anomaly (if that is what it could be called) shimmered and twirled, as a figure emerged, stumbling out of the light- but catching themselves before they fell to the grassy floor. Matthew Anderson's keen blue eyes looked around wildly for a moment – not taking his surroundings in as he normally would – before forcing himself to move once more. He was not sure as to whether or not he had been able to successfully evade his non-human pursuers.

Stumbling into the surrounding woodland, the young Irishman's hands carelessly brushed the rough bark of the surrounding trees as he continued moving. _The moment you stop moving, is the moment you die_, Gideon had often reminded his son during their dangerous treks between the shelters, that offered the only form of protection from the toxic winds that now ravaged the Earth of a barren future. A future that for Matthew Anderson, he had unintentionally just left behind.

After what seemed like hours – which had, in actual fact, only been mere minutes- Matthew finally felt safe enough to stop and take a calming breath. Leaning against a nearby tree, he regained his balance with his eyes closed and chest slowly rising up and down with forced breaths that would level out his slightly erratic heartbeat. Matthew's brow turned up in frown after a moment, however, seconds before a cough overtook him which left him doubled over as his eyes watered slightly. Opening his eyes into slits a few seconds later, the first thing Matthew noticed was the fallen leaves at his feet- mixed in with the moist soil, which left a slightly damp woodland smell which the Irishman was most unaccustomed to.

At the realisation of the unknown before him, Matt's brain sent a jolt through him and his mind suddenly felt the wrongness of his surroundings. Raising his hand from the tree bark it rested against, Matt looked back at the brown wood in almost-childlike wonder having never felt or seen such a thing before. His neck cracking slightly, Matt's eyes widened slightly as his head shot up to see the green canopy sheltering him and the filtering sunlight that had hit his eyes after a light wind caused the slight shift of the leaves above him; Matt winced slightly at the brightness, and turned his head slightly as he felt the warmth hit his skin.

_Where Am I?_

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**Author's Note (2)**:

I know it's a bit short, but the story will be picking up. I don't know when the next update will be because I want to complete the stories I've posted before this before I finish this one (the readers of the other fics have been very patient in the unintentional hiatus that was created).

Anyway, thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think :)


End file.
